


Comfort

by Blue_Parakeet_Yeet



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Yes this is after Lloyd aged up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet/pseuds/Blue_Parakeet_Yeet
Summary: Lloyd has nightmares almost every night, good thing he has his four boyfriends to be there for him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> When you ship five people together there's gonna be a whole ton of ship tags to get down with a lot of writing it all out to make sure you got them all :O
> 
> Also said this in the tags but just to be sure, yes this is after he aged up, everything that I write with Lloyd being in a romantic relationship will be with him aged up

As much as the four loved Lloyd, they absolutely hated his nightmares. Sure he had his own room further down the hall but noise carried. Unfortunately. The first time it happened was a few months back. The group had gotten back from a recon mission and hit the hay by ten o'clock which is surprising for them. Much later that night, screams and the sound of someone hitting the wall echoed through the bounty, waking the others.  
Zane had been the first to figure out what was going on, suggesting that they go check on Lloyd since he was the only one that hadn’t grouped together. Silently, the group of six made their way over to the blonde’s room. Low and behold the poor boy was having a nightmare. Sending the others Zane stayed with Lloyd since he didn’t need sleep like the others. That would be one of many nights they stayed with the green clad male.

“No! Stop you can't do that! Leave- leave them alone! STOP!” Lloyd screamed, thrashing around in his sheets, his arms violently flailing around trying to push away nothing. There was a pause before he shrieked, waking the others.  
Kai scrambled off his bunk, basically just jumping off of it to wake the other before he got any louder. “Shh, shh, Lloyd you’re fine,” Kai held the other, shaking him awake. In a few seconds Lloyd snapped awake, a sob escaping him.  
“Green bean it’s okay,” Jay whispered kissing the others forehead, wiping away some stray tears. “We’re here.” At this point the other three were gathered around the green ninja, calming him down. Cole glanced over at Kai, giving him a soft smile. Just another night of caring for your scared boyfriend.  
Eventually Lloyd was able to calm down, his breath hitching every so often. Cole was now holding him, his head rested on the leaders shoulder. “You want something to drink?” Zane asked and Lloyd nodded. The male went to grab it when Lloyd called for him.  
“Can I, can I come with you?” He asked and Zane smiled, walking back over.  
“Of course,” He offered Lloyd a hand, helping him out of Cole’s embrace. The two walked out of the room and down the hall, Lloyd holding onto Zane’s hand like he always does.  
“I feel bad for him,” Cole muttered after a few seconds. “He has such terrible night terrors and we can't do anything to help him…” Jay leaned against Cole’s side and nodded.  
“Yeah, it does suck doesn’t it?”  
“What do you think they’re about?” Kai asked playing with part of Cole’s hair, a braid already forming.  
“I dunno, he screams about stopping something. I’ve heard him call for us in his sleep before outright screaming like he normally does,” Cole sighed, pulling Jay into his lap, the lightning ninja immediately soaking up the attention.

Zane took Lloyd’s hand and silently led him down the hall. They were quiet, their breath the only things audible other than the deck's machines whirring above them. The blonde had Lloyd sit on the counter while he got him a glass of water. The two rarely said anything, just in a comfortable silence.  
Lloyd sipped the water, staring at the window by the dining room table. It eerily reminded him of his nightmare. “Whatcha thinking about?” Zane asked, leaning against the counter.  
“Nightmare,” Lloyd replied hopping off the counter and sitting on the floor, the cabinets pressed firmly against his back. It made him feel safe for some reason…  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“It was weird. Someone was on the bounty and you guys went after them. Skip to when we’re on the deck and I was alone but I knew the person was there with me. I scream for you guys but there isn't an answer. Suddenly Jay’s infront of me when the person grabbed me. I have no clue how I escaped but I ran, the person chasing me. They had managed to grab me again and somehow tried to kill me. I don't know how but just, I was gonna die. So I just screamed,” Zane nodded and scooted closer to the other.  
“Are your dreams always like that?”  
“No, some are equally as scary but, in a different way. I have dreams where you guys reject me, or don't listen to me. Move on, Sensei and Nya telling me i'm just ruining something for you guys. Emotionally terrifying stuff like that…”  
Lloyd eventually finished his water, letting Zane place it in the sink before helping him up. Lloyd was tired, scared, and overall basically exhausted. Zane noticed the other sluggish movements so he scooped Lloyd up. At first Lloyd was caught off guard but relaxed nonetheless. Zane had his arms around his waist so Lloyd wrapped his legs around Zane and held onto Zane’s shoulders, his head resting against the nindroid. As they made their way back to the bedroom they stumbled upon the other trio passing out. Kai’s head hung at an awkward position against Cole’s arm, said black ninja’s head leaning against the wall, and Jay curled up in Cole’s lap.  
Zane set Lloyd down next to Jay before waking the other three. Kai awoke quickly and winced at his sore neck, and the trail of spit now clinging to his cheek. In a matter of minutes the five had adjusted into comfortable positions. Cole was laying in the middle on his back, Kai laying in between his legs with his head against the others chest, Jay and Lloyd cuddled under Zane and Cole’s respective arms. Soon, the room became still and the five relaxed for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright yes I ship them all hope you enjoyed


End file.
